La búsqueda de los Htf
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: ¡Los HTF están en una nueva aventura! Lumpy y Splendid ahora tendrán que buscar a todos los que conforman su gran equipo "élite" y ganar antes de 40 noches. ¿Lograran ganar los dos más idiotas del grupo? ¿Este será un viaje normal? /CANCELADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO/ - 27/MAYO/16.
1. Prólogo

**Hiker: ¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron? OxO)/**

**Roy: ¿Quién extrañaría a una niña que no ha hecho nada importante por la sociedad?**

**Hiker: P-pero… *Interrumpida*.**

**Roy: -_- ¡¿Inventaste la cura al cáncer?! ¿¡Descubriste Atlantis?! ¡¿Alguna isla lleva tú nombre?! *Interrumpido*.**

**Hiker: Bueno… Eso es altamente probable puesto que mi nombre es muy usado, alguna persona que se llamase como yo y sea poderosa haya puesto su nombre en una… *Interrumpida***

**Roy: ¡No me contradigas! **

**Hiker: ¡Sí, señor! *Se sienta a escribir llorando a mares*.**

**¡Comencemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Prologo.

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad tan tranquila de Happy Tree Town. ¿Tranquila? Esta ciudad posiblemente no lo era.

Un adolescente de no más de 17 años -que debería estar en la escuela- estaba dando saltos yendo feliz a la casa de su amigo súper B.F. del alma:

"Lumpy".

— ¡Lumpy! ¡Ábreme! —Chillaba feliz el pequeño enano mientras tocaba la puerta esperando la respuesta del otro.

— ¿Splendid? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —Del hogar salió un hombre de gran estatura adormilado mientras se sobaba un ojo con un pijama de panteras con ojitos "kawai".

— ¡Mi querido amigo Lumpy! Entiendo que son las 2 de la madrugada, peroooo…. —El menor extendió la palabra mirando feliz a su amigo. — ¿Te acuerdas de Lyndsey? La chica que le quemo el cabello a Stacy porque estaba saliendo con su novio y a este lo termino dejando en el hospital por problemas mentales con una manzana.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lyndsey! Era buena amiga.

—Bueno, ayer me reuní con los del HTF.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Lyndsey?

— ¡Oh! Lyndsey era una buena amiga… ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con ella?

El de cabello celeste se puso a pensar lógicamente.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué paso con que te reuniste con los HTF? —Le pregunto Lumpy al enano.

—Eso… —Splendid lo miro seriamente. —Agente 1, estamos en código 0456.

—No puede ser… ¡Esto es culpa de Emma! —Ante el nombre el otro tenía cara de confusión. —La chica que salía igual con el novio de Lyndsey.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, te seguiré contando. El punto es que al irlos a buscar para reunirnos justo como lo hacíamos antes ellos me cerraron la puerta.

— ¿Cada uno? —Splendid asintió.

—Luego de lograr reunirlos me propusieron algo.

—Lo cual es…

— ¡Jugar!

El alto lo miró sin entender.

—Me propusieron que si yo los encontraba por todo el país de América, a cada uno, volveríamos a estar juntos.

—Muy bien… ¿Cómo le entendiste a lo que acabas de decir? Y ¿Cómo hablaste con ellos si estaban en América? —Cuestiono el otro con 3 signos de interrogación.

—Me lo explicaron con palitos y manzanas. Tenemos un grupo en Whats pero ninguno aceptaba. Me cerraron la puerta sus madres.

—Tiene sentido, explícame el plan ahora.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV-

4 HORAS MÁS TARDE.

—Entiendo, ¿Y cuándo iniciamos las escondidas?

Splendid lo miro y entro a su casa sin permiso viendo la hora y el día en noticias con Telettubies felices.

— En aproximadamente un día.

—Eso significa…

—Que el dúo Splendid y Lumpy tiene una nueva aventura.

En seguida Lumpy apareció como rayo veloz vestido de Sherlock- Indiana.

—Ya veo… Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es…

— ¡Ir a América! —Festejaron los dos.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Omg! Estoy llena de inspiración. Ese mes de vacaciones estuvo bueno.**

**Roy: ¿Mes? ¡Desapareciste medio año o más!**

**Hiker: Tú no me entiendes Roy… Es complicado XD.**

**Roy: Que complicado ni que nada, ahora te pones a escribir -_- *Agarra a la escritora y la amarra a la silla*.**

**Hiker: ¡Me estas obligando a esto! ¡Quiero a mi abogado )/!**

**Roy: Momento, no te estoy poniendo una pistola en la cabeza para obligarte. *Escondiendo la pistola de agua*.**

**Hiker: ¡Oh! O.o ¡Eso es bueno! *Se pone a escribir.**

**Flik-VolvimosconmásPOWERMASIVE!**


	2. ¿Russell?

**Hiker: (8) Llego a casa y escucho su VOZZZ! (8)- Agarra la escoba que actua como microfono.**

**Roy: -Simulando una guitarra imaginaria.- (8) ¡Ne, ne, ne ,ne que vas a ser! ¡Cuando seas grande! (8) (x2)**

**Marth: (8) ¡Estrella de rock and roll o presidente de la nación! **

**M&amp;H&amp;R: ¡OUOOOOOOOO!**

**E-eh…**

**Comencemos…**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

—Hay algo que olvide de esto de viajar.

Splendid miró a todos lados buscando la solución al nuevo problema… ¡¿Cómo se viaja?!

Aquellos dos nunca habían viajado en SUS VIDAS por lo que esto era un "reto" para ellos. Se suponía que el plan era viajar a California para encontrarlos.

Lumpy miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer. Todo era muy extraño y nuevo para él…

Además se seguía pregunta ¿Qué era un avión?

**-Atención clientes, el próximo vuelo con destino a…**

— ¡Lumpy! ¡ ¿Qué es eso?! —Se sobresaltó escondiéndose tras el mayor.

—N-No lo sé… ¡¿De dónde viene esa voz?!

Ambos chicos seguían temblando como cobardes hasta que alguien llego a ellos.

Era la madre de Splendid.

— ¡Mami! ¡Ayúdanos! —Grito desesperado el pobre chico.

La madre sonrió con ternura y fue a la caja volviendo unos minutos más tarde, dándoles lo que parecían papeles rectangulares.

—Todo listo, lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a esa puerta. —Señalo la puerta del último pasillo escoltada por guardias. —Les dan esto. —Señalo los papeles. —A los guardias y entran. ¡Sencillo!

Lumpy y Splendid agradecieron a la madre del último como si de diosa se tratará. La mujer se despidió de ellos y se fue.

— ¡Bien! Aquí vamos.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

El avión era… blanco. El interior era enorme. Los ojos de los dos se iluminaron como si de niños se tratarán.

— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Está todo blanco! —Señalo a todos lados.

—Splendid ¡Mira! ¡Está súper cómodo este sillón!

Pero luego Lumpy reacciono.

— ¿Te dieron un límite de tiempo? —Cuestiono, mirándolo.

— ¿Quiénes?

—A los que vamos a buscar.

— ¡Oh! 40 días.

Lumpy miró la ventana. Por alguna razón, sentía que pronto se encontrarían de nuevo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Splendid suspiró mientras se tronaba la espalda.

—Ese viaje estuvo mal para mi espalda. —Dicho esto miro a su compañero que tenía un mapa al revés. — ¿Qué haces? —El chico se subió a la espalda del otro inclinando su cabeza para mirar el mapa.

—No entiendo esta cosa.

Splendid lo volteo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Está mejor así!

Ambos miraron la enorme ciudad que tenían en frente.

Los altos edificios arremetían contra el cielo, las enormes calles, las miles de personas que pasaban junto a ellos, todos los centros que había.

—E-es enorme.

—Y fría. —Agrego Splendid abrazándose.

El más alto le dio su bata a lo que Splendid tomó con gusto.

—Fuera de eso. ¿Por dónde empezamos? —Se miraron sin saber qué hacer ante la pregunta de Splendid.

—Si mi geografía no falla, debemos estar en Nueva York. Ellos están escondidos por toda América. Así que deberíamos buscar ya…

Splendid y Lumpy se miraron cómplices mientras que el último sacaba un teléfono.

—But first… Take me a Selfie!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

—Vaya sesión de Selfie. —Comento Lumpy.

—Iniciemos nuestra búsqueda.

Caminaban por las largas calles de Nueva York, buscando algo interesante.

Pronto vieron una gran escuela que se veía de alta sociedad. Era grande, tenía un techo de madera, las paredes eran de vidrio, tenía aproximadamente 3 pisos y la entrada era de madera con dos pilares de piedra. Lo demás era el patio, el césped abundaba excepto por los camino de piedra que llevaban a una fuente.

—Es un lindo lugar… Alguien puede estar aquí ¿No crees?

—Puede.

Entraron al lugar discretamente, obviamente estaban siendo pasados por alto ¡Eran ninjas! ¿Quién le haría caso a un extranjero de cabello azul que tienen unas ropas normales y típicas?

— ¿Splendid? ¿Lumpy? —Ante el llamado, ambos voltearon.

— ¿R-Russell? —

La chica estaba allí. Seguía baja de estatura, aun utiliza ese parche y los guantes negros. Ahora tenía una cola de lado y ya había dejado atrás su sombrero de pirata, traía un uniforme de marinera azul con un saco negro y una corbata roja, en vez de zapatos normales de escuela llevaba botas negras y agarraba unos libros.

La de cabello azul tenía mirada confundida, ¿Qué estarían haciendo ellos aquí?

— ¿Tú no sabes de la apuesta? —Cuestiono el más bajo.

— ¿Apuesta?

—Ella no sabe nada. —Suspiro resignado mirando a Lumpy. —Pero ella es una HTF.

—O-oigan, ¿Qué sucede? Es raro verlos que han salido de la ciudad y que hayan venido a América es más impresionante.

—Hicimos una apuesta por Whats, Lumpy y yo tenemos que encontrar a todos los HTF en América antes de 40 días.

La mirada de la chica cambio.

— ¡Oh! ¡Una aventura! —En seguida la chica se fue y volvió sin libros y con una hoja en mano. — ¡Vámonos!

Los otros dos se miraron sin volver a entender. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Solo me di de baja en la escuela por 40 días. —Respondió a sus pensamientos.

Ambos exclamaron un "¡Oh!" y asintieron para luego salir del colegio.

— ¿Y ya saben por dónde empezar? —Splendid vio como Russell estaba vestida de otra manera.

Su típica camisa de rayas rojas y blancas, milagrosamente llevaba la falda azul de antes, las mismas botas y ahora tenía su sombrero junto con su capa de capitán pirata.

—Eres rápida… —Rio nervioso el "héroe".

—Tomare eso como un halago.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

—Por cierto, dicen los reportes que probablemente hoy caiga granizo. Tormenta de granizo mejor dicho. —Dijo Russell acomodándose el sombrero. —Puede que esta tormenta sea fuerte.

—Nos la arreglaremos con algo. —Exclamo feliz Splendid -quien estaba encima de Lumpy-.

—Por lo pronto quisiera saber. ¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Pregunto dirigiéndoles la mirada.

Los tres se miraron sin querer responder.

—Bien, no tenemos ningún punto al cual ir. Esto será difícil. —Murmuro la joven para volver a mirar el lugar en el que estaban. Un parque.

El sol ya se estaba metiendo por lo que tendrían que hacer algo.

— ¡Oh! —Russell los volvió a mirar. —Recuerdo que en la hoja que nos dieron una vez en el colegio de primaria, la de ¿Dónde quieres viajar de grande? Muchos pusieron Canadá y E.U.A., para ser más específica Toronto, Washington. Nueva York muy pocos.

—Ah… Yo puse en esa hoja un dibujo de animales.

La chica se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Repito. Esto será difícil.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Hiiiii! Esto es felicidad. Estoy mejorando.**

**Roy: Sí… "Mejorando"… Sacar 5 en matemáticas en MEJORAR.**

**Hiker: ¡NO hablo de eso! ¡Y deja de recordarlo! Es una blasfemia esa calificación…**

**Marth: Ya, ya..**

**Hiker: Y bueno. **

**¡Nuestros aventureros tienen a Russell! **

**Marth: Al menos ya tienen a alguien "inteligente".**

**Roy: Si tuviéramos que buscar a todas las personalidades de esa mujer.- Señala a Hiker. (Hiker: ¡Soy una niña!).- Bueno… ¡De esa niña! Ya nos hubiéramos vueltos locos.**

**Marth: Exageración.**

**Flik-ExageraRoy!**


	3. Esos ojos ¡No me enamoran!

**Hiker: -Se intenta tronar la espalda- Esto de escribir se volvió cansado cuando iniciamos los finales XD.**

**Roy: (8) No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas… (8) **

**Hiker: (8) No insistan mas no dire que es amor. ****(8)**

**Marth: (8) Ahhahahah (8)**

**Hiker: Mucho musical!**

**Shalalala! Besala! (8)**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

"**Esos ojos ¡NO ME ENAMORAN!"**

—Splendid… ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Russell mirando sin entender al de cabello azulado.

El menor no dijo nada sólo se quedó viendo a un lugar específico.

Podíamos decir que nuestros protagonistas no habían avanzado mucho.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Era una carretera, ¡Desértica! ¡Ni un alma! Los tres de cabello azul estaban sentados en la orilla de la auto pista.

Russell estaba tirada en el suelo, Splendid a su lado K.O. y Lumpy los miraba sin saber qué hacer.

Russell suspiró reincorporándose en su lugar mirando seriamente a sus dos amigos para luego caminar hacia la banqueta mostrando el dedo pulgar.

Lumpy y Splendid la miraron sin saber qué hacer y la imitaron poniéndose a su lado. En seguida llegó un carro de la nada en aquella desierta autopista.

Y justo cuando creían que nunca hallarían a sus demás amigos del grupo de Whattsap vieron a…

— ¡¿DISCO BEAR?! – Ya de fondo podía oír la canción de (8) Torero (8), ¡Olé!

El de afro los miró IMPACTADO, con toda su palabra, tanto así que no podía decir nada de tan IMPACTADO que estaba. Quiero decir, tú vas en la carretera por la vida, escuchando los mejores sencillos ochenteros de aquella época y ¡PUM! Cuando "le vas a dar el ray" a unos ciudadanos bien portados te encuentras con tus amigos del grupo de Whattsap.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

—Así que están en busca de todo el grupo de primaria por razones marca Splendid, por ello recorren toda América para poder llegar a su objetivo y nuestro encuentro en realidad fue una coincidencia pero eso les beneficia. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Habían ido a una cafetería cerca de la autopista y ahora se encontraba Russell "negociando" con Disco Bear mientras que Splendid veía las cosas dentro del lugar igual que Lumpy, admirándolas como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Básicamente, pues… Si. —Russell sólo esperaba que Disco Bear aceptará ir con ellos. —Y por ello tú-

—Debó ir con ustedes. —La interrumpió a lo que se quedó pensativo un rato y luego agarró las llaves de su automóvil y el dinero de lo consumido en la mesa.

Russell vio con temor aquello pero luego vio como el chico agarraba a los otros dos y se los llevaba para parar en la puerta y mirarla.

— ¿Vienes?

Russell asintió corriendo detrás de ellos.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

_3 días más tarde…_

—_¡Ne, ne, ne, ¿_Qué_ vas a ser?! ¡CUANDO SEAS GRANDE! —_Gritaban, no cantaban, los tres varones a todo volumen en medio de la carretera con un sol ocultándose tras las nubes.

Russell sonrió desde el la parte de atrás, feliz de experimentar esa alegría en aquel momento, como si en cualquier momento está se iría para siempre.

Y poco a poco sentía que Morfeo la llevaría a su mundo… Con la imagen de aquellos tres con un rostro alegre y una sonrisa…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Abrió los ojos precipitosamente dándose cuenta que estaba en un suelo… suave… Se levantó y vio lo que había por todas partes… Nieve. Sentía aquel helado lugar y le quemaba sólo tocarlo por lo que se levantó y se abrazó a si misma conservando su propio calor. Que alegría tener botas.

En la penumbra de la noche se dio cuenta que faltaban tres personas con ella. Estaba desolado, ni un alma -otra vez-. Estaba sola.

— ¡Lumpy!... ¡Splendid! ¡Disco Bear! —Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para luego comenzar a caminar con el gélido viento tocándole el rostro y todo su cuerpo.

Vio a lo lejos el carro, estaba volteado, algo lo había empujado con tal fuerza que había cedido y caído al suelo.

Emprendió de nueva cuenta su caminata, los encontraría.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Splendid estornudo y sintió de nuevo el frío entrar en él. Es que ¡Jesús! ¡Ese maldito frío le mataría de una hipotermia nivel Dios! Se pegó al cuerpo de su mejor amigo y lo abrazo para no morir en aquel lugar.

—Lumpy… ¿Dónde está Russell y Disco? —Aquella pregunta tan inocente ponía aterrorizado al mayor que solo tomo al otro de la cintura, alzándolo, y lo puso en sus hombros como respuesta.

—Abre bien los ojos Splendid, es tú momento de ser héroe. —Dijo a lo que el de bandana asintió.

Dicho y hecho, Splendid veía lo que podía pero por la oscuridad de la noche y la tormenta no podía ver casi nada.

Lumpy le entendió y comenzó a caminar, a pesar de que Splendid se viera pesado era sumamente ligero, no tanto pero si muy ligero.

Su compañero veía cualquier cosa movible para informarle al otro pero por ahora era todo en vano.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Disco Bear recordó el pronóstico del clima por lo que sabía que pasaría pero lo olvido con todo lo que había pasado, por ahora sólo podía rezar por sus amigos e intentar encontrarles.

Aunque no fuera una tarea fácil.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

Apretó la mandíbula, ¡Es que! ¡AH! Estaba furioso, ¿¡Y cómo no?! ¡Ese maldito tipo estaba….! ¡No! Él no era de esos, a él le gustaban las chicas no los… Bueno… Esos.

El pelirrojo se golpeó mil veces contra la pared junto a él viendo a esos dos a lo lejos, pero tenía que admitirlo ¡Ese idiota estaba tocando a SU propiedad!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Dos horas tal vez? ¿O más? Russell sentía que sus piernas pronto ya no le respondería ¡Sí! ¡No tenía condición del todo ¿Okey?! Pero también casi 250 km era algo desorbitante.

Al menos para ella.

Pero en ese momento algo alegro su vida, ¡Eran….! ¿Lumpy y Splendid?

— ¡Lumpy! ¡Splendid! —Chillaba buscando su atención, cosa que logro al ver como estos dos volteaban a ella con… ¿Terror?

— ¡Russell! ¡Corre!

La de cabello azul no entendió por un momento hasta que Lumpy, quien cargaba a Splendid en un hombro y este le sujetaba por el cuello, la agarró como un saco de patatas y fue entonces que vio la enorme bola de nieve tras ellos.

— ¡¿Q-Qué paso aquí?! —Cuestiono con el mismo terror que los otros dos, ¡Pero como no! ¡Esa bola de nieve los mataría sin chistar!

— ¡Creo que sería mejor hablar de eso luego! —Le respondió, gritando obviamente, Splendid.

Lumpy acomodo en un rápido movimiento a Russell para que quedara como el menor haciendo que también se sujetara del cuello.

¡Oh, Jesús, María y José! ¡Corre Lumpy, corre!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

En un lugar apartado con un sol casi saliendo a su trabajo se encontraban un Lumpy en el suelo jadeando a más no poder, Splendid junto a Russell abrazándose entre si aún asustados por lo vivido mientras temblaban.

La tormenta comenzaba a desaparecer pero los rastros de nieve seguían por todo el ¿Pueblo?

Sólo en ese momento un adolescente, tal vez 18 años, hacía su aparición apuntando al más alto, y cansado, con una mirada hecha furia.

— ¡Tú!

Splendid volteo ante la voz.

Un choque de miradas cuando el pelirrojo también volteo a él. Sus grandes ojos azules que lo hipnotizaron hace años tenían el mismo efecto aún después de mucho.

—Splendont… —El mencionado se sonrojo.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¡Y al fin termino!**

**Roy: En fin. ¡Despídenos! **

**¡Splendont ha hecho aparición! ¿Acaso esto es un nuevo comienzo en la carrera amorosa de nuestro querido Splendid? ¿Lumpy merecerá un castigo? ¿Russell podrá encontrar a todos los del grupo de Whattsapp o terminará en un hospital? **

**¡Sólo en el próximo capítulo! AVANCES:**

_**Washington es conocido por ser la capital de Estados Unidos, ¿Qué sucedió con Disco Bear entre tanto aquelarre? ¿Llegó a….?**_

—_**No te preocupes, ya me dijo dónde está.**_

—_**Necesito conseguir comida… Todo lo deje en el carro…**_

—_**Oh… ¡Pero si es…..!**_

—_**Este es nuestro restaurante. Lindo ¿No? Pasamos música de Madonna los martes y jueves. Taylor es de Lunes y Miércoles.**_

_**Flik-Bye!**_


End file.
